bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harkha
Harkha, sometimes nicknamed Atomic Toa, is a Toa of the Chemical Elements. He is the last remaining member of the Toa Calix, the present Lord Toa, and a longtime friend of Turaga Dlakii. In The Unknown Turaga Saga As a Matoran Harkha originated as a Matoran living on Destral, along with Dlakii and Enira. He, like his friends, was enslaved by the Brotherhood of Makuta. His main job was on a Matoran Strike Team, assembled by the Makuta to deal with Rahi threats they considered too minor for the Toa Hagah. At one stage, the slaves were assigned to work in a protodermis mine in Destral's southern end. Harkha was one of them, and so witnessed Toa Gaaki and Toa Iruini saving Hev from a landslide. It was then that the two learned of the Brotherhood's mistreatment of the Matoran, witnessing Chya threatening to disembowel a Ta-Matoran. The following night, on another of their Rahi-hunting tasks, Harkha's team was caught in the middle of the beginning of the Toa Hagah's assault on the Destral fortress. Toa Norik and Toa Iruini successfully rescued the team from a large detachment of Visorak, bringing them to a hideout where the others were waiting. Once there, Toa Kualus noted that Noll, Harkha's Po-Matoran comrade, had run away, presumably as a traitor working for the Brotherhood. With suggestions from Dlakii and Vortex, the Toa Hagah prepared their plan for the battle. He and his friends were led to a set of Toa Canisters by Toa Kualus and Toa Bomonga, and escaped in those. During this journey, the canisters carrying himself and his friends passed through an area of sea which contained energised protodermis, destroying the canisters; half of the group was killed instantly, while the other half became Toa. As a Toa Though Harkha took a while to come to terms with what had just happened, he eventually realised he'd become a Toa and that he was on a beach in an unspecified location; he was then approached by Dlakii and Enira. While Dlakii used his newfound powers to light the beach, they figured out exactly what had just happened and briefly mourned the loss of their friends. Some time later, the three formed the Toa Calix. Much of the following 300 years is presently still a mystery; however, the events of the time around the Great Cataclysm can be guessed. The Toa Calix travelled to the Shadowed Isle, off the coast of Port Spirit, in pursuit of Chya. Chya had come to the Shadowed Isle with the intention of releasing the Shadow Dragons into their world; how is presently unknown. Though he was successful, the Toa Calix managed to severly weaken the Lord of the Shadow Dragons, reducing him to insubstantial yet sentient vapour. However, Enira was killed in the fight, apparently by the Lord of the Shadow Dragons himself. Shortly afterwards, it appears that Dlakii killed Chya, then disappeared for a time. Following that fight, Harkha was the first on the scene, being the only living being still on the Shadowed Isle at the time. Some days later, he and Duvek returned to the island and buried Enira, with Harkha keeping her Kanohi Huna. Also following this, Harkha was made the new Lord Toa, following the death of his predecessor. ---- For more indepth story details, see [http://editthis.info/utwiki/Harkha Harkha at The Unknown Turaga Wiki]. Equipment As a Matoran, Harkha bore a long spear forged by Rorm, another member of the anti-Rahi strike force. The spear had no special powers, and was probably destroyed in the Toa Hagah's attack. As a Toa, Harkha's preferred weapons are his Atom Blasters, claw-shaped guns which fire radioactive blasts of flame. He wears the Kanohi Mendel, the Great Mask of Transmutation. Powers and Traits Harkha, being the Toa of the Chemical Elements, can manipulate and destroy practically anything. He has complete control over all matter except protodermis and protosteel. Furthermore, he cannot create or control fire, but can boost its power by drawing carbon from the world around him. Harkha has more limits to his powers than most Toa, as compensation for this godlike power; he tires easier and has to use more energy to use his element. One example of his power occurred halfway through The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons, when he, using his elemental power, destroyed the Hordika venom infecting Dlakii, Lai, Thekoo, Dreiken and iKKF. As a result of his Onu-Matoran heritage, Harkha can see in darkness; his eyesight, however, was impaired by his years in Dracos Nui's underground, circumventing this ability and turning his eyes orange for reasons unknown. Though he no longer makes use of them, he is also skilled in the handling of javelins. Personality Harkha is a rather cool and calculating warrior, and a master tactician. He is an exceptionally friendly being, explaining how he managed to put up with Dlakii for thousands of years. It should be noted that over time, he slowly matured and became somewhat more professional, hence he was far more easygoing to begin with than he was during the war on Dracos Nui. Other appearances Harkha made an appearance in the short-lived Mission: Server Downtime, as a friend of Dlakii. Trivia *Harkha will be voiced by BZPower member DudeNuva. *Harkha was once set to appear in The Newsroom, but was rejected in favour of Tamaru. *Harkha's introduction was one of the earlier planned aspects of the Land of Dragons story. However, many aspects were not denoted. *An early preliminary design of Harkha sported an Inika body and a Kanohi Rode. Category:Comic Characters